Sugetobana
by Niladhevan
Summary: Izumo et Kotetsu avaient peut-être le sentiment qu'ils auraient raison, à la fin. Qu'ils triompheraient du 25ème commandement sans faillir à leur devoir de shinobi et sans se compromettre eux-mêmes. Au final ? C'était les autres qui avaient gagné.


**Titre** : Sugetobana

**Auteur** : Niladhevan

**Rating** : gentillet, mais pas trop non plus.

**Genre** : friendship, angst, death fic (?)

**Notes** :

- Le poème initial est une oeuvre de Yasaburo Shimanaka. Un anarchiste japonais dont il est difficile de trouver des traductions en français, ici je me suis aidée de la citation qui est faite dans "La Chenille" d'Edogawa Ranpo, adapté en manga.

- "Teimetsu" est un nom forgé à partir du kanji signifiant "jardin" et celui signifiant "ruine".

- "Engawa" : passerelle de bois qui dessine le pourtour des maisons typiquement japonaises. Le "zabuton" est un coussin assez fin.

- "Kai" : conjuration des genjutsu

- "Tadaima/Okaeri" : "je suis rentré/bienvenue à la maison" sont des formules très fréquentes.

Je tiens à remercier (et faire à câlin constricteur) à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de si gentils commentaires sur mon autre fanfic de Naruto, "Sora no Uta". C'est grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai pu me remettre à écrire dans ce fandom ;)...donc ceci est pour vous, et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Sugetobana<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nous qui avons envoyé<em>

_les victimes au sacrifice,_

_en cachant nos larmes_

_désormais célébrons_

_le triomphe du Diable !_

_A ceux qui sont morts de maladie,_

_des pleurs en habit de deuil._

_A ceux qui sont morts au combat,_

_des hommages en habit de parade._

_« Longue vie à l'empire et à ses victoires ! »_

_Pourquoi ne pas écrire_

_la grande victoire du Diable ?_

_Célébrons le succès_

_des armées de terre et de mer !_

_Pourquoi ne pas écrire_

_l'anéantissement de l'humanité ?_

_AKUMA BANZAI !_

_Longue vie au Démon !_

[Shimonaka Yasaburo]

* * *

><p>Gauche. Puis à droite. Bond en retrait. Un regard circulaire, nerveux ; il suffit d'une torsion de son buste pour déployer férocement son bras, frapper de toutes ses forces la face vaguement humaine de l'ennemi qui l'attaquait par derrière. Il ploya les genoux, esquivant un mawashigeri, puis répliqua aussitôt par un coup de balayette. Il pesa sur ses bras pour reprendre son élan, et d'un bond souple il se redressa. Ses sandales soulevèrent un léger nuage de poussière, il sentait que ça crissait sous son pas quand il se retourna brusquement.<p>

Encore un. Trois shuriken se glissèrent en ses doigts, il détendit le bras, prit à peine le temps de viser. Le shinobi s'écroula dans une bouffée sonore – le clone avait disparu. Il était le dernier dans l'arène.

Le ninja se redressa, souffla profondément. Il leva un regard maussade sur la salle d'entraînement, ses dalles d'un céladon vague copieusement fissurées, et ses murs en crêpi vieillot.

Il n'avait pas foulé la poussière : ce n'était qu'une impression, une réminiscence qui s'était glissée au cœur de ses perceptions, reptile et trompeuse. A cette idée son visage s'assombrit légèrement, et sans un mot, le jeune homme alla récupérer son matériel éparpillé sur le sol. Pour quitter le dojo, il devait passer par un petit jardin fraîchement entretenu ; ce fut là qu'il croisa le responsable des lieux.

Le shinobi vétéran était installé sur un mince coussin, comme à son habitude; et comme toujours, il ne semblait faire rien d'autre qu'observer son jardin depuis l'engawa de sa demeure, droit et bienveillant comme une statue de bouddha. Enma le regarda passer avec ses yeux minces et tranquilles, ses longs doigts arrêtés dans sa barbe blanche.

« Kamizuki-san, lança-t-il prudemment, puis-je te proposer une tasse de thé ? »

Izumo se figea alors qu'il avait déjà la main posée sur le portillon en bois. Il eut l'air confus un instant, puis répondit avec un sourire à peine esquissé :

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Il se fait tard, Teimetsu-sensei. »

Le vieil homme se fendit d'un regard vers l'ouest, où le soleil d'un rouge incendie déclinait entre les lignes noires des montagnes; il se contenta pourtant d'élever une main ferme pour rejeter l'objection d'Izumo. En le voyant plier mollement les phalanges dans sa direction pour l'inciter à s'approcher, Izumo se douta qu'il ne pourrait plus se dérober sans paraître impoli. Il fit donc volte-face et se dirigea à pas lents vers le vieux shinobi, soucieux de ne pas sortir du sentier de gravier blanc qui serpentait à travers le jardin.

« Un thé s'apprécie mieux quand on a quelqu'un à qui en offrir une tasse. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

_ Certainement. »

Izumo prit place aux côtés d'Enma, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il écoutait plus qu'il ne voyait le vétéran manipuler avec cérémonie sa théière; ses yeux s'étaient comme égarés sur les reliefs des bosquets de fleurs. Il aurait été incapable d'en donner les noms, sauf pour quelques unes. Des chrysanthèmes blancs. Des amaryllis – blanches et rouges, comme celles qui agrémentaient le bureau du Hokage. Le shinobi plissa légèrement les yeux, intrigué par les fleurs qui occupaient toute une ligne dense au pied de la haute clôture, marquant d'un trait écarlate la bordure du minuscule bassin du jardin.

« …Des Higanbana ?

_ Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? fit tranquillement Enma en réponse au murmure d'Izumo. Je les ai plantées à l'occasion de l'O-Bon, l'année dernière. »

Le vétéran lui passa alors sa tasse de thé; Izumo bredouilla maladroitement un remerciement, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Les fleurs rouges se dressaient sur leurs hautes hampes, dignes et comme arrogantes; leurs pétales s'arquaient à la façon de pattes d'araignées. Leur couleur vive était encore accentuée sous la lumière sanglante du crépuscule. Il n'aimait pas ces fleurs. En trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé brûlant, il ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette vision troublante.

« Kamizuki-san…reprit le maître du dojo. Vas-tu aller au festival, ce soir ?

_ Je…Non. Non, je ne crois pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ …J'ai du travail. Les Hokage, vous savez…ils ont l'administration en horreur. »

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un rire léger, si bon enfant qu'il parvint aussi à arracher un sourire plus détendu à Izumo.

« Tu as bien raison, mon garçon. Je suis moi-même trop occupé pour y aller, au festival.

_ Vraiment ? objecta timidement Izumo, incapable de s'imaginer le maître du dojo autrement qu'oisif.

_ Je perçois du soupçon dans ta voix, Kamizuki-san. A vrai dire, ce festival…(il prit le temps de savourer une gorgée de thé) …Fabuleux. Je disais : ce festival aurait beaucoup plu à mon fils, mais moi…Je préfère la tranquillité de mon jardin. »

Izumo ne trouva rien à ajouter. Teimetsu Rin, le shinobi que l'on surnommait le « Fantôme » tant ses genjutsu étaient aussi puissants que terrifiants. Izumo se souvenait avoir vu son nom sur les registres qu'il compulsait sans fin depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre : il était mort sur le front du Pays des Sources Chaudes, happé par la puissance des Sept Epéistes de la Brume.

« Il aimait beaucoup les histoires de fantôme. Une excentricité qu'il tenait de sa mère, tiens…Oui, des festivals comme ça, il ne les aurait manqués sous aucun prétexte.

_ Mais il s'agit juste qu'une commémoration de la fin de la Quatrième guerre, répliqua Izumo avec une certaine réluctance. Quel rapport avec les…les fantômes ? »

Enma caressa sa barbe avec soin, comme s'il accordait une réflexion toute particulière à la question du Chunin. Izumo cilla, perplexe, mais se contenta de boire son thé en attendant quelques éclaircissements.

« Rin prétendait sentir les esprits des morts. Selon lui, ils apprécient particulièrement les fêtes nocturnes, car ils pouvaient se mêler à la foule sans être craints par les vivants. C'est ce qu'il disait, du moins … »

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres minces ne dura pas longtemps; un air soucieux rida son front haut et tanné, et il adressa un regard pesant à Izumo. Ce dernier se força à détourner son visage, signe muet mais évident qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage, mais qu'il n'osait pas pour autant s'enfuir.

« Tu devrais y aller. »

Un ange passa dans le jardin. Izumo fixait obstinément la clôture, raide et les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Enma finit par déposer délicatement sa tasse de thé, se leva de son zabuton et s'éloigna dans la pénombre parfumée de sa maison.

Une fois seul, le Chunin songea confusément à s'éclipser. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à endurer les discours obscurs de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça…Il n'aurait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Oui, chez lui, dans un noir confortable, prendre un bain puis s'enliser sous ses couvertures en attendant un jour meilleur... Mais à la seconde où il trouva le courage de se lever, les pas du maître du dojo se firent entendre derrière lui. Le vieil homme tenait entre ses mains un large coffret en bois ouvragé, peu profond et marqué du sceau familial des Teimetsu. Il allongea les bras et présenta l'objet à Izumo sans piper mot, attendant patiemment que son vis-à-vis le prenne entre ses mains.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est, Teimetsu-sensei ?

_ Un prêt, répondit Enma en se rasseyant. L'un des kimonos de Rin. Vous faites à peu de choses près la même taille. Les épaules menues… Comme sa mère, encore. J'aimerais que tu le portes ce soir, au festival. »

Le visage d'Izumo s'empreignit d'un désarroi mal dissimulé; son regard erra maladroitement sur le coffret ouvragé, puis sur les fleurs rouges des morts et le visage plein de secrets espoirs du père endeuillé.

« Teimetsu-sensei, je…Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

_ Mais…

_ Ça ne vous aidera pas, le coupa abruptement Izumo, plus fébrile que brutal. Teimetsu-sensei…Ça ne m'aidera pas non plus. Ni eux. Personne.»

Sa voix s'amenuisa en murmure désemparé. Le souffle court, il dû puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour oser lever un regard vers le vieil homme : Enma ne le regardait plus. Il scrutait rêveusement ses fleurs, avec un indicible pli de tristesse au coin des yeux.

« Je sais, articula minutieusement Enma. Mais je ne suis qu'un ancien shinobi, incapable de faire plus de vingt pas sans tomber de fatigue; j'ai perdu mon dernier fils dans cette bataille absurde contre le monde des morts…Et il ne me reste que ces fleurs et ces kimonos. »

Izumo inclina la tête. Le sceau des Teimetsu, habilement représenté au centre de la marqueterie, était une Higanbana stylisée. Jamais il n'avait entendu cet homme se plaindre de quoi que ce soit…lui qui était toujours si souriant, toujours bienveillant et serein…

« Mais toi, Kamizuki-san…tu es encore jeune. Je voudrais... »

Il se reprit en fermant les yeux, comme avec douleur.

« Laisse-moi au moins la satisfaction de savoir que cette nouvelle génération est en tout point plus forte que la mienne. »

* * *

><p>A Konoha, on ne sermonnait pas les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient; jamais frontalement du moins. Les commérages pouvaient aller bon train, la haine latente s'infiltrer dans les foyers tandis que la honte en gangrenait d'autres. L'exclusion rampait, lentement, mais assurée de sa victoire – et combien d'enfants du village caché avaient bien pu souffrir de cette malsaine mentalité ? Même des adultes que l'on aurait pensés inatteignables pouvaient y succomber, comme l'avait trop bien démontré la famille Hatake il y a des années. Comme Teimetsu Enma aujourd'hui, condamné à vivre dans la solitude parce qu'on le disait fou.<p>

Pour eux aussi. C'était ainsi depuis l'Académie, lorsque leur duo s'était formé : leurs regards à tous sonnaient comme une menace. Une mise en garde jamais formulée. Leur sensei les avait jaugés avec cette même sévérité, sans jamais leur dire ce que tout le monde pensait : « vous êtes trop proches ». Chaque mission, chaque danger rencontré nourrissait ces regards qui ne semblaient attendre qu'une seule chose : que cela se finisse mal. Fatalement. Pour que les bouches puissent enfin vomir leur venin : « Je l'avais bien dit ». « Il fallait s'y attendre ». « Ils l'avaient bien cherché ».

Mais la chance avait été de leur côté bien longtemps, et leur incomparable cohésion avait fait d'eux des combattants respectés. Puis ce qui aurait pu ne rester qu'une inquiétude légitime s'était progressivement mué en méfiance. « Trop proche », n'est-ce pas ? Deux jeunes hommes qu'on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, qu'importait s'ils étaient des shinobi ou non, cela aussi attirait les regards. Des regards curieux, accompagnés de sourires incompréhensiblement mauvais.

Leur amitié avait pu supporter des égratignures de cet ordre. Ils avaient peut-être même le sentiment qu'ils auraient raison, à la fin. Qu'ils triompheraient du 25ème commandement sans faillir à leur devoir de shinobi et sans se compromettre eux-mêmes.

« Comment peut-on être aussi naïf ? »

Au final ?

C'était les autres qui avaient gagné.

* * *

><p>Izumo ploya la nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire. Le contact glacé de l'émail à la base du crâne était désagréable, mais il laissa le frisson lui vriller l'échine sans changer de position. Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement, alourdis par l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de bain. Il fixa sans conviction le plafond et les longilignes dragons qui se dessinaient dans la vapeur, la tête vide.<p>

Cela lui arrivait souvent. Son esprit tournait à vide. Et s'il parvenait à s'acquitter de son travail quotidien, il le devait certainement plus à une routine solidement ancrée qu'à un quelconque effort de conscience. Pourtant rien ne manquait : tous ses rapports étaient rendus en temps et en heure, dûment remplis. Il s'entraînait chaque soir au dojo pendant deux heures minimum. Il parlait souvent avec Iruka et Iwashi pendant leurs pauses, puis déclinait en douceur leurs invitations. Avec le sourire, toujours. Il savait aussi éviter avec beaucoup de soin les questions gênantes.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

Iruka était très doué pour ça.

Izumo, après un moment d'immobilité inexpressive, finit par se redresser, tout en ramenant contre lui ses genoux. Il cherchait mollement des dessins dans les remous de l'eau chaude. Un peu à son insu, il repensa au vieil Enma, et à cette espèce de recueillement perpétuel qui habitait son regard.

Les yeux noirs du Chunin se levèrent d'un cran, portant un regard méfiant sur la table qui occupait le fond de la pièce. Le coffret en bois était là où il l'avait laissé en rentrant chez lui, et sa sobre élégance contrastait avec l'aspect lugubre et négligé de l'appartement. En prêtant attentivement l'oreille, on pouvait entendre au loin la rumeur d'une foule animée – le festival nocturne venait de débuter, de toute évidence. Cet infime bruissement mêlant des voix étouffées et à des rires plus cristallins d'enfants ne faisait que souligner le silence qui enrobait Izumo.

Le jeune homme poussa un lourd soupir et se leva précautionneusement. Il demeura un instant debout les pieds dans l'eau, figé, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. L'eau ruisselait le long de ses flancs et lui donnait un peu trop conscience de son propre corps, jusque là anesthésié par la haute température du bain.

Le regard qu'il posa sur le coffret était éreinté, avec quelque chose qui devait tenir de la rancœur. Il serra les dents, et la tension gagna son corps entier. Ses poings fermés tremblaient légèrement.

« Je ne crois pas aux fantômes ! »

Les vêtements sont tellement symboliques, dans ce pays. Ils ont une si grande charge de sens, que porter une certaine couleur, un certain motif à un moment donné transforme souvent le regard qu'on porte sur vous. Ils sont l'indicateur de votre rang, de votre fonction, et parfois même de ce qui vous affecte.

Le vêtement noir au col si caractéristique que l'on porte les jours de deuil en fait partie. Ce costume est offert peu de temps avant de passer son premier examen Chunin. Un second, mieux ajusté, est également donné au bout de trois ans de services auprès du village, puis est fidèlement renouvelé tous les trois ans… jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire l'échange pour le kimono blanc funéraire.

Izumo avait eu entre les mains un de ces kimonos. Blanc comme neige, en soie sauvage, fin et élégant. Ses doigts avaient tremblé sous son étoffe. L'insupportable caresse de la soie contre sa peau, il l'éprouvait encore de temps en temps, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille blessure.

Il se souvenait trop bien de cet instant où il s'était retrouvé seul, avec ce kimono entre les mains, dans cette pièce baignée de lumière mais terriblement froide. Face au corps de Kotetsu. Beaucoup de détails restaient confus, mais il se souvenait de son hésitation, de la maladive précaution avec laquelle il avait _aidé_ Kotetsu à enfiler son vêtement. L'improbable rigidité de ses bras, sa peau pareille à de la pierre. La ligne immuable de ses paupières closes. L'hésitation qui l'avait étreint au moment de croiser le kimono sur le torse – machinalement, il avait esquissé le geste pour placer le pan droit sous le gauche. Il s'était rectifié, le souffle tari.

« Kotetsu, j'ai presque terminé. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Il avait eu peur que le moine qui attendait au-delà de la porte coulissante ne l'entende. Izumo avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire, rajusté du bout des doigts le col du kimono. Puis il avait dû enrouler un chapelet couleur ambre autour du poignet de Kotetsu, et glisser entre ses doigts un kunai, sensé le protéger des mauvais esprits.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré. Il avait vécu tout cela comme un rêve dénué de sens, et il s'était laissé manipuler par l'immense appareil de coutumes et d'obligations du village. Des flammes, des os manipulés avec les baguettes. Une urne. Kotetsu était mort. Ce n'était qu'une vaste mascarade.

Longtemps après la cérémonie de crémation, il était resté debout devant l'autel dressé en plein air. Il était incapable de se remémorer les pensées qui avaient dû l'agiter pendant tout ce temps : ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Iruka dans son dos qu'il sembla revenir à lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le premier d'une longue série. Il n'avait pas bien réagi, l'œil unique qu'il avait posé sur le chunin enseignant était liquide : il l'avait regardé sans le voir, peut-être même sans le reconnaître. Comme il n'avait rien répondu, le professeur s'était raclé la gorge et avait repris timidement la parole :

« Ne reste pas là. Il pleut. »

Une vague stupeur avait peint le visage d'Izumo. Iruka avait un parapluie à la main. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le temps avait changé. La soudaine sensation de l'eau alourdissant ses vêtements l'avait laissé estomaqué, et comme vidé de toute force.

« Izumo ? »

La voix d'Iruka semblait si réelle. Le Chunin examinateur avait détourné son visage sans mot dire. Devant lui se dressait l'autel, tiédi par l'averse. Les fleurs dodelinaient légèrement sous l'impact des gouttes d'eau. Tout semblait alors si parfaitement réel, si normal, qu'il en avait eu la nausée.

Iruka le vit élever lentement ses mains devant lui, au niveau du torse, comme dans l'amorce d'un salut. Son visage jusque là discrètement soucieux s'était décomposé lorsqu'il vit Izumo dessiner le mudra Hitsuji, puis murmurer dans un souffle :

« Kai »

* * *

><p>La soie. Sur sa peau. D'une douceur mortifiante, insupportable, si délicate qu'elle en devenait caustique.<p>

La lune gibbeuse venait de se lever au-dessus de la cime des arbres; des flots de lumière pâle se déversaient par la fenêtre. Les ombres semblaient comme adoucies, amorties par cette clarté presque bleue.

Izumo avait les mains crispées sur le kimono, incapable de se résoudre à en ajuster le col. Les bordures du vêtement ceignaient ses épaules sans les recouvrir. Il tremblait.

La lumière accrocha les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, et les souligna d'une raie brillante lorsqu'elles s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues. Izumo baissa la tête de honte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Enma était fou. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi perdu la raison, et que c'était pour cela qu'ils se comprenaient si bien. Peut-être deviendrait-il comme lui, usé, solitaire, réduit à s'accrocher à des vêtements ou à des fleurs pour se rappeler que sa vie avait été différente, autrefois.

Le kimono était noir. Izumo étendit les bras pour mieux l'observer : il était somme toute simple dans sa coupe, ne se démarquant que par la qualité de son étoffe. Des motifs filandreux d'un rouge profond escaladaient les manches et le bas du kimono : des higanbana entrelacées. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, sa propre pâleur le décontenança.

_J'ai l'air d'un mort._

Cette pensée l'effleura sans le blesser. Le visage rêveur, il effaça avec le pouce les traces luisantes de ses larmes, attentif aux mouvements de son reflet. Il arrangea soigneusement le col, lissa la ceinture pourpre curieusement large pour un vêtement masculin. Enma avait raison, lui et Rin faisaient la même taille : le kimono était impeccablement ajusté. Sans lâcher le miroir des yeux, il se saisit d'un peigne et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux avec des gestes lents et paresseux.

« A quoi tu joues, exactement ? »

Les mots avaient comme glissé, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Et de la même façon le peigne lui tomba des mains. Il atterrit dans un bruit sec sur le parquet.

* * *

><p>Les longues guirlandes de lampions surplombaient la foule en dessinant des croisillons de couleurs vives. Les villageois circulaient en tout sens, souvent par groupe d'amis ou en famille; les enfants eux semblaient hésiter entre se faufiler en courant entre les jambes des badauds ou tenir avec soin le petit poisson rouge qu'ils avaient remporté aux jeux des festivaliers. On entendait à intervalle régulier des musiciens, parfois venus de pays voisins pour l'occasion. Certaines petites estrades donnaient même de petites représentations de théâtre Kyōgen, où des acteurs en costumes chargés et affublés de masques grotesques parvenaient en quelques minutes à soutirer d'intenses éclats de rire au public. Un peu plus loin, des échoppes déversaient de chaudes odeurs de nourriture, intercalées par de nombreux stands de jeu.<p>

Izumo avait soigneusement évité de se mêler à la foule, tétanisé par cet inhabituel tourbillon de lumières et de couleurs. Dissimulé sous l'ombre d'un arbre, légèrement en retrait, il observait les visages avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte. Il avait reconnu beaucoup de genin et d'enfants de l'Académie dans la masse – mais il était bien plus difficile de faire la distinction entre les shinobis et les civils, puisque tous avaient laissés tomber leurs insignes et leurs vêtements de fonction pour arborer des kimonos de fête. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler quelqu'un comme Tonbo, sous ses bandages ?

Le chunin lâcha un soupir. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli la volonté de Teimetsu-sensei, que lui restait-il ? Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. L'idée de s'amuser lui semblait absurde, et le seul fait de s'avancer sous toute cette lumière lui apparaissait inconcevable. Izumo inclina la tête, son regard errant dans le vide. Il resta peut-être un long moment ainsi, bercé par la rumeur continue du festival et par les remous de sa propre angoisse. Il perdit graduellement la notion du temps. Il fallut qu'un cri d'enfant sorte de l'ordinaire pour l'extirper de son inertie : il releva brusquement la tête, alarmé par la terreur qui habitait la voix de l'enfant. Non loin de là, un petit garçon âgé de quatre ou cinq ans était accroché au kimono fleuri de sa grande sœur, et venait de fondre en larmes.

« Naotoki, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Un fantôme ! Il…Il y a un fantôme sous le vieux gainier ! »

Izumo se figea. Des têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, avec une sorte de crainte superstitieuse à peine teintée d'incrédulité; la jeune fille tira son petit frère par le bras tout en adressant un regard furibond au dit « fantôme ». L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous deux disparu dans la foule, mais Izumo sentait toujours sur lui les yeux scrutateurs de quelques villageois. Il faisait probablement trop sombre sous le couvert de l'arbre pour qu'on puisse le reconnaitre. Izumo profita de ce mince avantage pour se faire le plus discret possible, calé contre le tronc épais de l'arbre, non sans s'interroger. Pourquoi cet enfant avait-il eu peur de lui ? _Lui_ en particulier ? Son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter, et il passa lentement sa main sur son front pour en chasser ses sueurs froides.

« Izumo ? »

La voix familière le fit littéralement sursauter. A l'endroit exact où quelques instants plus tôt s'étaient tenus le petit garçon et sa sœur, un petit groupe s'était arrêté et le dévisageait avec stupeur. Izumo reconnut immédiatement Aoba et Raidô. Derrière eux, Genma faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Il y avait aussi Anko et la jeune Hana du clan Inuzuka qui les accompagnaient. Le Junin au visage brûlé fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction; Aoba chercha à le retenir d'un geste de la main à peine esquissé, dont Raidô se défit aussitôt pour continuer son chemin.

Izumo le regarda venir avec de grands yeux effarés; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air aussi grave, aussi surpris. L'expression de Raidô était même inquiétante. Alors que le Junin se plantait silencieusement devant lui, les bras croisés sur son kimono bleu givré, Izumo vit du coin de l'œil Genma conduire doucement les deux kunoichis vers un stand éloigné, riant comme s'il n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Seul Aoba resta sur place, attentif aux manœuvres de son coéquipier.

Le regard d'Izumo glissa prudemment vers Raidô. Ce dernier se tenait toujours devant lui, hiératique, et ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'indiciblement accusateur. Mais il hésitait, cela se voyait. Finalement, il desserra les mâchoires et fit sur un ton acerbe :

« A quoi tu joues, exactement ? »

Izumo tressaillit. Livide, le cœur battant, il ne put que dévisager son aîné sans comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur le tronc rugueux de l'arbre, et ses ongles ripèrent nerveusement sur l'écorce lorsque Raidô répéta avec sévérité :

« Izumo ! »

Il y avait à présent de la colère de sa voix. Alarmé, Izumo se laissa guider par la crainte soudaine que lui inspirait le Junin : il le repoussa mollement à deux mains, fit un pas de côté et chercha à descendre le talus ombragé qui menait à la rivière Naka. Il sentit distinctement mais sans grande surprise Raidô happer son épaule avec fermeté.

« Izumo !

_ Mais laisse-moi ! »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa voix paraisse si cassée. Le chunin, mortifié, se défit de la prise avec des gestes désordonnés, sans cesser de descendre à pas rapides la pente noyée de hautes herbes. Un souffle de vent balaya soudainement son visage et l'obligea à fermer les yeux : Raidô lui barrait à présent la route. Il empoigna le bras d'Izumo qui cherchait déjà à se dérober, et l'immobilisa en plaquant son autre main contre l'épaule du Chunin. Ils se débâtirent un instant dans l'obscurité du sous-bois, sans émettre un son. Manifestement à bout de patience, Raidô assena un croc-en-jambe à Izumo et le plaqua au sol avec rudesse, s'agenouillant à ses côtés par la même occasion.

Izumo, le souffle court, finit par articuler maladroitement :

« M… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Laisse-moi !

_ Ce qui _me_ prend ? répéta Raidô avec une indignation stupéfaite. Imbécile… ! »

Ses mains s'abattirent sur le vêtement d'Izumo, tirant sur les plis du kimono comme pour le lui ôter. Malgré les plaintes paniquées d'Izumo et ses gestes destinés à le repousser, Raidô tira sèchement sur le kimono jusqu'à mettre à nu le torse du Chunin. Il s'arrêta soudainement. Izumo était paralysé par un mélange de terreur et d'incompréhension; sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme chaotique de sa respiration. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux manches de Raidô, mais ne cherchaient même plus à le repousser : ils étaient tous les deux figés. Raidô semblait tout à coup plus calme. Il replia les pans avec une précaution embarrassée qui contrastait avec la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Voilà. »

Izumo cilla plusieurs fois, sans comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait exprès, fit gravement Raidô tout en resserrant la ceinture pourpre. Mais… évite de te présenter en public en mettant ton kimono… à la façon d'un mort. »

Raidô ôta lentement ses mains, tout en lâchant un soupir. Il nota l'expression pétrifiée d'Izumo, et se sentit obligé d'ajouter alors sur un ton plus amène, quoiqu'encore légèrement crispé :

« Désolé. Te voir comme ça, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. »

Le Junin se redressa et tendit une main pour aider Izumo à se relever; mais le jeune homme refusa de bouger, et se contenta de baisser la tête. L'herbe était humide sous lui; la soie du kimono buvait la rosée froide et adhérait à sa peau. Sous le couvert sombre des arbres, le festival semblait encore plus lointain; c'est à peine s'il entendait les stridulations légères des flûtes ryuteki.

« Je… Ce n'était pas…intentionnel…finit par murmurer Izumo en fermant les yeux. Je ne savais pas…Le miroir…

_ Peu importe, le coupa Raidô. Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais depuis un moment. Izumo, tu devrais aller parler à Shizune de tout ça.

_ …

_ Je vais aussi demander à ce que l'Hokage te relève de tes fonctions. Tu as besoin de repos, c'est évident. »

Le ton de Raidô était de plus en plus calme et empreint de sollicitude, mais les mots qu'ils prononçaient ne faisaient que plonger son vis-à-vis dans une hébétude effrayée.

« Non…Non ! »

Le visage du Junin se ferma. Il empoigna Izumo par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever, et il maintint sa prise pour approcher son cadet de lui. Il reprit la parole, d'une voix où l'on devinait une irritation contenue :

« Izumo. Je déteste voir les gens se morfondre et tourner en rond comme tu le fais. Je suis désolée pour toi, je suis désolé pour Kotetsu. Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose, sinon… »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Raidô manifesta sa gêne, et détourna le regard.

« Sinon tu deviendras fou. »

Sa prise se relâcha graduellement. Izumo tituba et se recula de quelques pas, les bras ballants et la tête basse. Raidô frappa du plat de la main son kimono pour faire disparaître les plis laissés par la poigne d'Izumo, un geste affecté qui ne faisait que meubler le silence. Il finit par relever légèrement la tête, la mine grave, et ajouta :

« Je dis ça pour ton bien. On s'inquiète tous pour toi, mais personne n'a les tripes pour parler ouvertement. Tu vas sûrement me détester pour ça, mais je considère que ça en vaut largement la peine. »

Silence.

« Je dirai aux autres que tu avais de la fièvre. Rentre chez toi, maintenant.»

* * *

><p>Le festival s'était conclu vers minuit par une lourde averse d'automne, qui avait achevé de disperser la foule à travers le village. La grande rue aux étals avait été complètement vidée de ses visiteurs; seuls quelques rares lampions, pendus aux torii flamboyants de la voie, dispensaient encore un peu de lumière.<p>

Izumo circulait à pas lents sous la pluie, dans les venelles désertes du village. Il regardait les devantures fermées, les rigoles d'eau qui murmuraient sous ses pas, les masques et les guirlandes de fleurs oubliés sur le sol détrempé. Un calme surprenant régnait dans les rues; il rentrait chez lui sans se presser, sans même vraiment réfléchir à son itinéraire : sous la pluie et dans l'obscurité, tout semblait différent. Comme renouvelé.

Izumo aimait son village. Aussi profondément et sincèrement que les plus braves shinobi de la Feuille : il avait sous les yeux un village qui l'avait fait souffrir, mais qui lui avait également apporté son lot et consolations et de joies. Les villageois pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient sur lui, ce que Kotetsu et lui avaient bien pu se dire ou faire, cela ne regarderait jamais qu'eux. Ils avaient été des ninjas dévoués, à défaut d'être excellents. On leur avait autrefois reproché d'avoir été égoïstes : on les avait blâmés dans le secret d'avoir « laissé mourir » leur coéquipière, lorsqu'ils étaient encore genin. On les avait regardé de travers parce qu'ils étaient les seuls, avec Anko, à avoir survécu à leur génération. Puis parce qu'ils avaient fait le choix de vivre ensemble, sans avoir la décence de s'en repentir. Tout cela était loin, à présent. La haine et la méfiance étaient comme la pluie : il ne sentait plus rien.

Enfin il s'arrêta face à son immeuble. Izumo ploya légèrement les genoux et effectua un bond pour atteindre directement le balcon du second étage, au lieu de passer par la porte – c'était une habitude de longue date dont il peinait à se défaire. Il fit glisser la porte vitrée, se déchaussa et se glissa au cœur des ténèbres familières de son appartement.

« _Tadaima_. »

Son murmure ne reçut même pas d'écho. Il considéra d'un œil éteint l'ameublement pauvre et négligé, les murs décorés d'armes blanches, les livres et les rouleaux éparpillés sur le sol. Izumo retroussa du bout des doigts les pans alourdis du kimono au-dessus de ses genoux, puis se glissa à pas lents vers le sofa. Il s'y lova, ses jambes repliées sous lui et sa tête enfouie dans les coussins. Le kimono collait comme une seconde peau – une peau de serpent, froide et fragile. Il croisa les bras sous son torse et agrippa mollement ses épaules. Ce ne fut que dans ce moment de parfaite solitude qu'il consentit à sangloter.

Il n'était pas fou. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Il ne voulait pas non plus arrêter son combat, et ne haïssait personne pour ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas envie d'abréger son existence, ni de la rendre totalement stérile. Il désirait juste garder la liberté de regretter : la possibilité de pleurer et d'être triste, parce qu'on l'avait privé de son meilleur ami, son frère d'arme. Il avait le droit de l'aimer encore, même s'il n'était plus là.

* * *

><p>« <em>Okaeri, Izumo<em> »


End file.
